Kirah Blod'Rhin
by Destiny87
Summary: They were the winds of change, for everything had changed. The Lich King had finally awakened again, and had made his first strike upon the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor a few weeks ago.


The tranquil wind blew through the forest, touching all the remaining trees that were still alive in the forest of Trisfal Glades, in northern Lordaeron. They were the winds of change, for everything had changed. The Lich King had finally awakened again, and had made his first strike upon the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor a few weeks ago. It was exactly a few of the members of both the alliance and the horde had foreseen; while both sides would the focused on the wars in Outland, the Lich King could come to take a chance, and rebuild his armies.  
All this had now happened, the war was just upon the doorstep. Time was now for everyone left who believed in a future to travel across the great sea to Northrend.

Silvermoon; Its glorious architecture was a sight that scarred the memory forever. It shined like a golden sun, and the crimson decoration missed words.  
Five years were truly not a very long time, but still it felt like she had lived there for an eternity. She had made it her home, even if this wasn't the world she belonged in. All the friends she had made, the order she stood in, as its' commander, were no more. Everyone she knew back then, from the time she began feeling like she belonged to this place, were gone. A few times she had caught the sight of her old lord, Vraelen Isu'rith. They spoke to each other, about the memories, and everyone in the Shattered Sun Elite, which now was broken. Her old general had gotten himself into the Phoenix Guard, an order of generals, to whom duty was laid to Silvermoon alone.  
Graegus Val'deros, the ranger captain of the order and the Sin'Dorei she fell in love with, had fallen in the hands of the legion, and was nowhere to be found.  
She stood by the entrance of the Sunfury Spire with her face turned to the city, as if she would never return again. Of course, she would return again, her identity to them would still be the same, the only thing that bound her to the mortals.  
She slowly turned herself around, steadied her position, and then began to walk like a soldier going to war. As she gazed at the lords of the city, she bowed to them, her sight meeting with Lor'themar Theron's for a short moment.

When she came into the second chamber of the building, she looked up towards the orb of translocation, then to the path that would lead her up to it. She increased her walking speed lightly, and as she stood in front of the orb, she walked closer to it. Her eyes glanced at the object that was inbound with arcane magic, before she slowly moved her hands over it and chanted the spell while her eyes slowly closed themselves.

The air and the sound changed, and slowly she opened up her eyes once again and found herself at the courtyard of the ruins of Lordaeron._  
Finally, I can go home..._

* * *

The blood splattered as her blade cut through the veins of her foe. As the first one had fallen, a second one had noticed the shouting it made before it died. The quilboar charged towards her, and made her immobilized for a short moment. She slammed it with her shield, trying to get more space around her. The humanoid beast roared at her as it fell backwards, then moved its head down and made a second charge, pointing it's great tusks at her.  
She still stood steady on her feet, looking at the beast running at her, and then, just a half yard away from her she jumped to the side, circling her body around and striking the blade into its back with a mass of power, letting out her own battle shouting as she conquered her enemy.

A shining light was cast upon her, helping her slowly regaining her health.  
"_Maybe you should try to be a bit at ease next time, dear_" spoke the priestess behind her, and let out a small giggling after.  
"_Oh, forgive me, I just got-_" She couldn't answer much more before she got interrupted.  
"_Caught up in the fight, m'lady?_" The tall ranger that now stood next to her, replied.  
"_Well, at least she could think more about the others next time. Or she'll end up having all of us killed!_" Snapped a dark figure that had been keeping himself a bit in the background of the fight.  
"_Uhm, sorry. I'll keep that in mind_" She replied, not making any kind of emotions at all, and then kept moving forward.  
A gigantic quilboar, dressed in a green robe, with feminine proportions stood in the centre of the chamber. She was chanting some sort of spell, judging from the electric sparks that were jumping up and down from her hooves.  
Kirah held up her blade in a steady grip with her right hand, turning her sight backwards to ensure that everyone was ready for the battle.  
They all nodded at her, the rogue last, before he faded into the shadows.

The red haired elf began to run towards the direction of the foul creature, and as she charged her a lightly, yellow shine surrounded her as the priestess cast a shielded spell upon her.  
"_Troublesome whelps. I'll teach you to interfere!_" The quilboar shouted as spit splatted out from her floppy and dirty, dried lips.  
"_The only thing you will teach, is how far your head will fall when I remove it from your body!_" The Blood Knight shouted with a rage in her voice as she swung her blade through the air at the pig-like creature.  
As her blade just were on it's way to strike the quilboar, it chanted a strong spell that shoot out lightning bolts, hitting the sword of the Blood Knight with an intense power, hard enough to make her loose the grip of her weapon.  
"_Bah! My power rules here!_" She shouted at the Blood Knight, as she held out her dagger aiming at the Sin'Dorei's chest.  
A loudly shriek sounded out from the quilboar, and made the entire chamber echoing as the pig-like creature lost the grip over her dagger. Her hand fatherly injured with an arrow that had went directly through her hand.  
Kirah saw her moment, reaching her right fist backwards and took power, moving it forward at an intense speed and slammed her fist into the face of the quilboar. The strike was hard and powerful, and made the pig-like creature loose her balance, falling backwards against a totem pole behind her.  
"_I do not trust in a blade, nor magic, for I do not need tools to finish you off_" The Blood Knight glared at the quilboar and grinned to herself, seeing the rogue appear behind the pole. Moving silently and like the shadows, he turned up in front of the quilboar and slashed his dagger across her throat. The cut were nice and carefully aimed, it only took a few seconds for the pig-like creature to realise what had come up to her. She fell heavily down on her face, slowly fading away as blood kept pouring out of her veins.

"_Well, our work here seems to be finished now, my dears_" The priestess spoke up, waving her hand as she cast a spell and made a pure light surround everyone in the group.  
"_Yes, so it appears, miss_" The ranger spoke up and confirmed it.  
The Blood Knight nodded as a reply, but remained silent.  
"_Tsk, child's play_" The rogue snickered.  
"_I should now return to the city of Silvermoon. I hope the time will pass to meet you all ones again, my dear ones_" The priestess said with a gentle smile on her lips.  
"_Do not hope for too much_" The rogue snorted, as he grabbed a fist of flash powder from his pocket, throwing it in front of himself as he vanished when the powder exploded.  
Shortly after the priestess picked up a runed, white stone from her pocket, tapping at the top of it as a spell began to channel. Shortly after there were no sign of her. All that remained in the chamber was the Blood Knight, kneeling down to the ground to pick up her sword. She took it in her hands and eyed it carefully, making a quick check to be sure that the blade was still intact and then placed it into its case at the left side of her hips.

Kirah slowly turned herself around, and made a slightly jump as she saw the ranger still being in the chamber, and next to him stood a black boar.  
"_Oh, forgive me, m'lady. I did not mean to frighten you_" He said with a kind voice as he looked at her.  
"_It's alright. I'm not normally used of having people around me_" She slowly moved away some of the red hair from her face, and made a slightly eyeing of the ranger.  
"_Oh, sorry, do forgive me, m'lady_" He suddenly said and bowed to her.  
She blinked at him in a surprise, not sure what he quiet meant.  
"_I'm Graegus Val'deros_" He continued as he kept looking at her.  
"_Pleasure. I am Kirah Blod'Rhin_" She looked back at him, slowly beginning to feel uncomfortable from his staring. She made a small waving with her head that made the piece of hair that earlier had hidden her face, fall back on its place.  
"_Kirah_" He said as he took a small breath. "_You are quiet the warrior. Never mind that rogue, your fighting skills are extremely impressive, m'lady_" He kept looking at her as his smile slightly widened. "_I'm sure the general would be very interested in having you among our ranks_".  
Kirah slowly widened her eyes as her crimson eyes flashed for a moment.  
"_The... General?_" She asked in a curious way.  
"_Yes. Lord Vraelen Isu'rith, to be exactly. Would you have an interest in arranging a meeting with him? He's supposed to be in Silvermoon at this very moment_" The Ranger kept going, looking very enthusiastic.  
"_Yes, certainly, sir_" She answered without any hesitation at all.


End file.
